


【盾冬】倒刺（兽化/r18）

by jiangguang



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: 是沙雕文尾巴的后续，尾巴在我的lofter主页可以查看





	【盾冬】倒刺（兽化/r18）

**Author's Note:**

> 是沙雕文尾巴的后续，尾巴在我的lofter主页可以查看

Bucky的记忆力在变成猫以后坏了许多，他记不起自己是什么时候住进的Steve的家，也忘记了以这种猫的形态在大个子家住了多少天，他做的最好的事就是贡献出柔软的肚皮给Steve和趴在阳台看窗外飞过的鸟。  
可是人形是什么感觉呢？正在午睡的Bucky一个激灵醒了过来，他睡不着了。

Steve回到家后收获的就是斜趴在沙发靠垫上垂头搭脑的Bucky，他不知道他的小甜心怎么了，只能走过去捏揉着Bucky的脖子，试图让猫咪开心一些，但是显然作用并不大。  
“怎么了Buck，是饿了吗？”  
Bucky懒懒地抬起眼皮看了Steve一眼，有气无力地喵了一声，他在惆怅惨淡的猫生，顺便缅怀曾经英俊潇洒的Winter Soldier。  
但是Steve不知道，Steve不清楚，他只是以为他的小猫咪饿了，没有过多猜想就去给Bucky开了个新罐头唤着猫咪过去吃晚饭。  
吃饱的Bucky拒绝了阳台，又回到沙发上，腆着肚子看电视里正播放的甜食广告，想到Steve因为怕暹罗猫牙口不好为由从不为自己提供甜食，愤怒的Bucky大声咆哮，“喵——（Steve我不要做猫啦——）”，但是恶猫咆哮也没有什么实际功用，气呼呼的Bucky跳上Steve的床，窜进暖烘烘的被窝占领一方，等到明天醒来又是一只好猫。

凌晨两点三十一分，Bucky被冷醒了，这是平时没有的情况，他困得睁不开眼，只能抬起手揉揉眼，然后捞起被Steve裹走的被子盖在自己身上。三秒钟后他猛地瞪大眼睛，彻底从迷糊中清醒。  
凌晨两点四十五分，Steve被冻醒，他闭着眼睛摸索到被子往自己身边扯了扯，但被子纹丝不动，他只好睁开眼睛翻过身，然后被缩在床头的一团黑影吓了一跳。

“Bucky？”  
Steve不知道哪里来的直觉，他伸手摁亮了灯，人没瞧见倒是一眼看到了甩来甩去的猫尾巴。  
"Buck？" 他换了一个称呼。  
背对着他的那团慢慢转过来，Bucky没有衣服，只能把身体完全缩进被子里，堪堪冒出一对毛茸茸的耳朵和不怎么高兴的脸。  
“这是怎么回事？” Steve问。  
Bucky又开始甩尾巴，他扭开脸不敢看Steve，“我也不清楚，只是一觉醒来就这样了。”然后又转过来恶狠狠地瞪了Steve一眼，“我什么都不知道。”  
大高个儿坐着床上失笑，麻利下了床打开衣柜，给Bucky翻找着能穿下的衣服。

 

Bucky恢复失败的人形没有造成过多的影响，他依然喜欢坐在阳台，依然喜欢鲭鱼，依然在Steve旋开门锁的时候兴高采烈地跳下来，无奈人形的Winter Soldier和Steve不太熟，又马上讪讪地坐回去。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯，做饭吃？”  
“好”  
Bucky头一次觉得还是当只猫来的好，不仅可以挠痒痒摸肚皮还不用说话。“他更喜欢猫一点”，Bucky觉得Steve肯定是这么想的。  
其实Steve是在遭受着更大的折磨，Bucky还是猫的时候他尽管诉说着对挚友的思念和爱，根本不用在意保守秘密。但现在发现猫就是暗恋对象本尊，美国队长90多岁的老脸都不知道往哪儿放。而且有一对毛茸茸的耳朵还有尾巴在他面前，看的着摸不着，他心里有苦不敢讲。

“Bucky，你要不要自己睡？” Steve为难地看着和平常一样窝进被子的Bucky提议道。  
“不，冷”   
被拒绝的Steve只能关灯，但他睡不着，Bucky离他很近，猫的体温让Bucky变得像个小手炉，源源不断的温度把Steve围了起来，鼻子里脑子里还有他全身上下，都是Bucky的气味，是在阳光里撒过欢打过滚的毛茸茸的味道。  
“Bucky”  
他轻轻叫着猫咪的名字，回答他的是一声软绵绵的呼噜，还有顺势缠上他的腿的尾巴，尾巴尖儿还在慢慢地晃悠，晃起了让Steve心痒的欲望，他伸出手，抚上Bucky的脸。  
“Buck”  
迷迷糊糊的猫咪听见熟悉的声音在唤着自己名字，便伸出舌头舔了舔摩挲到他嘴角的那只手，长了倒刺的舌头粗糙地舔舐过Steve的手指，没等他缩回去就被勾住。  
Steve的手指顺着Bucky的舌头滑进他的嘴里，湿润的口腔带着暖和的潮气，随着搅动全都扑在Steve手上。他没忍住，凑上去含住那张甜蜜的嘴，一下吻得狠了，像是真的要吮出蜜来。  
这下Bucky算是醒了，他瞪着眼看着Steve近在咫尺的脸，有点呼吸不畅。Steve见他睁了眼，直接把他抱进怀里亲，直到Bucky有点缺氧拍打着他的背才松开。  
Steve看着埋下头微微喘着气的Bucky，突然觉得有点愧疚，毕竟刚刚是趁人之危，不是Bucky情愿。  
“抱歉Bucky”  
他坐起来准备去沙发上睡，正起身却被Bucky的尾巴缚住了腰，还没等他回过神，Bucky暖热的身体就钻了过来，扶着他的肩膀直直追着嘴唇去了，见Steve还愣着，干脆咬了一口唇瓣示威。  
情爱似林火，一发不可收拾，夺回主权的Steve一边把猫咪按在被子里吻着，一边一只手往下，狠力搓揉着Bucky柔软的臀瓣。  
“轻点”  
Bucky的声音沙哑，像是包着一团水，连带着眼睛里也满是欲望的雾，让Steve想到了希腊神话里越出水面而生的阿弗洛狄忒，“修长而健美，苗条而丰满”的女神，就是他的Bucky。  
Steve低下头，嘴里喃喃着这个让他永远心动的名字，然后从Bucky的眼睛吻到足尖，他亲吻着那些圆润的脚趾头，它们就如Bucky一样可爱勾人。  
可怜的猫咪从未被这么亲吻过，太过于敏感的身体微微发着抖，连被细细吻过的脚趾头也蜷缩在一起，Steve的亲吻便从足尖爬上了他的大腿再到屁股那块儿的尾巴根，Steve伸着舌头在尾椎骨舔了一下，就惊的猫咪浑身一抽。  
“别，别”  
Bucky有气无力地推着Steve，他理智还在，知道那里是弱点，就说什么也不愿意被抓着弱处 。Steve也明白，就换成用手指逗弄着猫咪尾巴和已经湿润的穴口，往里一压就能带出点肠液。  
“Bucky，Bucky”  
Steve只觉得喊不够这个名字，他把脸埋在Bucky柔软的胸口，挺立的肉粒轻轻一摩擦就会让Bucky受不住地颤抖。后面的甬道已经足够湿润柔软，Steve把Bucky抱起坐在自己腿上，然后慢慢挤进淌着爱液的穴口。  
Bucky也没叫，就是绷直了身子慢慢靠在Steve肩膀上，把脸埋进他的颈窝，才期期艾艾喊了句疼。这可把Steve心疼坏了，他慌慌张张拍抚着Bucky的背，又吻着猫咪发烫的后颈。  
“对不起，Bucky”  
他们胡乱地亲着各自的嘴唇，Steve等那股疼劲过去了才托着Bucky的屁股开始冲撞，Bucky被顶得迷迷糊糊，揪着被子随着Steve的动作上下起伏，插进他身体那根滚烫的性器夺走了他的意识，磨得他腰腹快化成一滩水，被放任的呻吟从他嘴里跑出来，在Steve听来就像是催情药一样，他含住Bucky的嘴唇，吞下那些没出口的声音，快感铺天盖地般袭来，把他们裹在里面，嗅到看到的都是欲望。  
Steve把猫咪转个身放在床上，分开那双白皙的腿撞了进去，一下一下直把Bucky往被子里操，又伸着手去牵Bucky的手，牵到了直接扣住十指指缝。  
汹涌的情欲折磨得Bucky神智不清，后穴的强烈酸胀感让他不自觉收缩，甬道里的嫩肉就把Steve的阴茎咬得死死，贪婪地吮吸着渗出的精液，直到吃不下反倒因为高潮流出了水，Steve才吻着Bucky湿软的乳肉，掐着他的腰射出来。

“Bucky”  
Steve试着叫着猫咪的名字，Bucky懵着一双眼盯着他看了好一会，又笑嘻嘻凑过来亲Steve。  
Steve被逗笑，抱着Bucky去浴室简单清洗了一下，又把他好好用被子裹了一层放在身边。

“明天可别变成猫了啊” Steve又亲了亲他烫人的脸蛋，“我爱你。”

 

文档完结于2018.10.07


End file.
